There are conventional techniques in which a panoramic images representing the real world are used, and an image of a real space is displayed while changing the line-of-sight direction in response to a user operation.
The conventional techniques only allowed panoramic images to be viewed, leaving room for improvement in view of presenting more-entertaining panoramic image content.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a storage medium storing a panoramic image display program, a panoramic image display device, a panoramic image display system, and a panoramic image display method capable of presenting highly-entertaining panoramic images.
(1)
An example of a storage medium described in the present specification is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a panoramic image display program to be executed on a computer of an information processing device for displaying, on a display device, a plurality of panoramic images associated with locations on a map. A predetermined virtual object is set for at least one of the plurality of panoramic images. The panoramic image display program causes the computer to execute: determining a current location; placing a virtual object at a predetermined position of the panoramic image; displaying an image on the display device; and performing a predetermined information process.
The computer determines one of the locations on the map as a current location based on a user operation. Where the virtual object is set for a panoramic image associated with the current location, the computer places the virtual object at a predetermined position of the panoramic image. The computer displays, on the display device, an image of a partial area of the panoramic image associated with the current location, wherein the partial area is determined in response to a user operation. The computer performs a predetermined information process in response to satisfaction of a predetermined condition regarding the virtual object while the panoramic image for which the virtual object is set is displayed.
With configuration (1) above, the information process is performed when a condition regarding the object is satisfied as a result of the user changing the line-of-sight direction while moving the location. Thus, the user can not only view panoramic images, but also enjoy an interactive experience through finding objects. Therefore, an information processing system 1 can provide a highly-entertaining panoramic image.
(2)
The computer may obtain data of a panoramic image provided in advance in the information processing device or another information processing device, obtain data of the virtual object provided in advance in the information processing device or another information processing device, and display, on the display device, the image of the partial area of the panoramic image using the obtained data.
With configuration (2) above, the data of the panoramic image and the data of the virtual object may be provided (stored) in advance in a single information processing device, or may be provided (stored) in advance in separate information processing devices.
With configuration (2) above, by using the object provided in advance, it is possible to easily display the object together with the panoramic image.
(3)
A virtual object may be set for each of two or more of the plurality of panoramic images. The predetermined information process may be performed in response to satisfaction of a predetermined condition regarding a plurality of predetermined virtual objects.
With configuration (3) above, the predetermined information process is performed in response to satisfaction of a condition regarding objects placed in a plurality of locations. Then, since the user performs operations while taking into consideration paths to take through a plurality of locations where objects are placed, it is possible to provide a more-entertaining panoramic image.
(4)
The predetermined information process may be performed on a condition that the virtual object is displayed on the display device.
With configuration (4) above, the predetermined information process is performed in response to the user not only having arrived at the location in which the target object is set but also having directed the line-of-sight direction toward the target object. Then, the user is required not only to simply move the viewpoint, but also to move the line-of-sight direction while moving the viewpoint, thereby making the content using panoramic images more entertaining.
(5)
The predetermined information process may be performed at least on a condition that the user performs an operation of specifying the virtual object displayed on the display device.
With configuration (5) above, since the predetermined information process is performed in response to the user having actually specified the object, it is possible to more reliably determine whether the user has discovered the object.
(6)
The predetermined information process may be performed on a condition that a panoramic image for which a virtual object is set is displayed.
With configuration (6) above, by determining whether the current location is the location where the object is placed, it is possible to easily determine the condition for performing the predetermined information process.
(7)
A virtual object set for a panoramic image may be displayed together with the panoramic image on a condition that a line-of-sight direction corresponding to an area of the panoramic image to be displayed is a direction within a predetermined range.
With configuration (7) above, the object is not always displayed only with the current location having arrived at the location where the object is placed. Therefore, in order to discover the object, the user is required not only to simply move the viewpoint but also to move the line-of-sight direction while moving the viewpoint. Therefore, it is possible to make the content using panoramic images more entertaining.
(8)
The panoramic image display program may cause the computer to further execute displaying suggestion information on the display device together with the panoramic image, wherein the suggestion information suggests a position of the virtual object on the map or on a panoramic image.
With configuration (8) above, as the suggestion information suggesting the position of the object is presented to the user, it is possible to make the content using panoramic images more entertaining.
(9)
A suggestion object may be displayed, as the suggestion information, at a position on the panoramic image determined based on a position of the virtual object on the map.
Note that the phrase “a position on the panoramic image determined based on a position of the object on the map” may be a position as follows calculated from the position of the object on the map.                a position determined based on the path from the current location to the location where the object is placed (the path is calculated from the position of the object).        a position determined based on the direction from the current location to the position of the object on the map (or the location where the object is placed) (the direction is calculated from the position of the object).        
With configuration (9) above, with the placement position of the suggestion object, the user can know the direction in which the user should proceed in order to move to the position of the object.
(10)
A suggestion object suggesting a position of the virtual object on a panoramic image may be displayed as the suggestion information. The suggestion object may indicate a direction toward the virtual object from a position of the suggestion object on the panoramic image.
With configuration (10) above, with the direction indicated by the suggestion object, the user can know the direction toward which the line-of-sight direction should be changed in order to have the object displayed.
(11)
The virtual object may be erased when a predetermined condition regarding the virtual object is satisfied.
With configuration (11) above, since the virtual object for which the predetermined condition is satisfied is erased, it appears to the user that the virtual object has been obtained, thereby notifying the user that the condition has been satisfied in an easy-to-understand manner. Moreover, since the virtual object is erased, the panoramic image can be provided in an easier-to-view manner.
(12)
A process of giving the user a bonus related to a panoramic image may be performed as the predetermined information process.
With configuration (12) above, by giving the user a bonus, it is possible to improve the level of entertainment of the panoramic image.
(13)
The virtual object may be associated with a location different from a location associated with the panoramic image for which the virtual object is set. An information process of selecting a location associated with the virtual object in response to satisfaction of a predetermined condition regarding the virtual object, and displaying, on the display device, a panoramic image associated with the selected location instead of the panoramic image for which the virtual object is set may be performed.
With configuration (13) above, the viewpoint of the panoramic image moves to another location in response to satisfaction of the condition regarding the object displayed together with the panoramic image. Placing such an object makes it easier to move to a distant location on the map, and allows the user to feel as if the viewpoint warped, thus providing a highly-entertaining panoramic image.
(14)
A virtual object which is set for a panoramic image associated with another location different from the current location may be defined as an other-location virtual object, and an additional virtual object representing the other-location virtual object as viewed from a viewpoint of the panoramic image in the current location may be displayed on the display device together with the panoramic image associated with the current location.
With configuration (14) above, even if the current location is not the location where the other-location object is placed, the position and/or direction of the other-location object from the current location can be notified to the user through the additional object.
(15)
The panoramic image display program may cause the computer to further execute determining an placement position of the additional virtual object for the panoramic image associated with the current location based on a direction toward the other location from the current location on the map.
With configuration (15) above, with the placement position of the additional object, the user can recognize the direction of the other-location object as viewed from the current location.
(16)
The placement position of the additional virtual object for the panoramic image associated with the current location may be determined based on a positional relationship on the map between a viewpoint of the other location and the other-location virtual object.
With configuration (16) above, with the placement position of the additional object, it is possible to more accurately express the direction of the other-location object from the viewpoint of the current location.
(17)
The placement position of the additional virtual object for the panoramic image associated with the current location may be determined based on a distance from the current location to the other location, wherein the distance is calculated based on information indicating positions of the current location and the other location on the map.
With configuration (17) above, with the placement position of the additional object, it is possible to more accurately express the direction of the other-location object from the viewpoint of the current location.
(18)
An orientation of the additional virtual object as viewed from the viewpoint of the current location may be determined so as to represent an orientation of the other-location virtual object as viewed from the viewpoint of the current location.
With configuration (18) above, since the orientation of the other-location object as viewed from the viewpoint of the current location can be matched with the orientation of the additional object, the correspondence between the other-location object and the additional object can be made easier to understand.
(19)
The computer may determine whether an other-location virtual object is present for another location satisfying a predetermined condition with respect to the current location. If the other-location virtual object is present, the additional virtual object may be displayed on the display device together with the panoramic image.
With configuration (19) above, the additional object is displayed for the other-location object set in another location that satisfies a predetermined condition with respect to the current location. Therefore, it is possible to display an additional object for an appropriate other-location object, such as an other-location object placed in a location adjacent to the current location, for example.
(20)
The computer may not perform the predetermined information process even if the same condition as the predetermined condition is satisfied for the additional virtual object.
With configuration (20) above, additional objects can be placed without influencing the placement of the other-location objects on the map.
Note that the present specification discloses an example of a panoramic image display device and a panoramic image display system capable of performing operations equivalent to those performed by the computer executing the panoramic image display program of configurations (1) to (20). The present specification also discloses an example of a panoramic image display method to be carried out in configurations (1) to (20).
With the panoramic image display program, the panoramic image display device, the panoramic image display system, and the panoramic image display method, it is possible to provide highly-entertaining panoramic images by giving the user an interactive experience by using objects placed in locations on the map.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.